


How We Got Here

by GodricSalzaar16



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Thinks They're Together, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Gen, Getting Together, Good Theo Raeken, Happy Ending, Long-Suffering Theo, M/M, Post canon, Puppy Liam, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 18:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12393813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodricSalzaar16/pseuds/GodricSalzaar16
Summary: Liam and Theo aren't dating. Until they are. But they still aren't. Until they are.It's all Liam's fault anyway. Theo's just doing this for the food.





	1. Chapter 1

"So this might sound a bit weird, but I need you to hear me out," were the first words out of Liam's mouth when Theo entered his apartment. 

  
Confused, Theo halted in the doorway, shutting the door behind himself and regarding Liam with a weary look, before asking, "What did you do now?"

  
A few months after the war ended, Liam and Theo explored the details of their newfound — and unlikely — friendship. It comprised them hanging out in Liam's bedroom and playing video games until the sun went down. Theo still lived in his truck and slept over at Liam's house whenever the police bothered him too much to get a good night's sleep. He meant to let Theo stay with them, but after a length — and heated — discussion with his mom, that was no longer an option. So that led to Theo climbing through Liam's bedroom window at ungodly hours and collapsing in a heap on the soft carpet next to Liam's bed. Liam, still half-asleep, but aware of who it was, threw down a blanket and pillow, before rolling over and falling back into unconsciousness. Theo left in the morning before Liam — or either of his parents — woke up. 

  
Now, almost five years later, they are friends — almost best friends, but that position still belonged to Mason. And because they were such good friends, Liam got them both into this mess. 

  
It started three days ago. Theo left for his monthly trips to God-knows-where. He never told Liam where he was going, and whenever Liam asked, he replied with a, "None of your business dumbass," and that was that. Now alone, agitation took over. This usually happened when Theo left — the older boy having been his emotional rock for so long — but it was worse this time. His skin itched, and hands shook; his body twitching uncontrollably. He thought going for a run would take the edge off, but now, thinking back on it, he wished he stayed home and bench-pressed something instead.

  
He ran through the forest, and that's when something caught his eye. On the outskirts of town, a broken-down car stood on the side of the road. He jogged over to see if they needed any help. It was then he — dressed in a grey tank-top and black shorts, covered in sweat and _reeking_ of anxiety and stress — saw her. She stood next to the car, the hood open and surveying the scene. 

  
" _Hayden_?" he asked, shocked she was back in Beacon Hills. After she left before the war, her and her sister never came back.

  
She turned, eyes widening in surprise, and they stared at each other in silence before someone else came around. He stopped short seeing Liam and frowned. 

"Babe, who's this?" The man — he didn't look any older than Liam, with short-cut black hair, tanned skin, and dark brown eyes, he stood taller than Liam by a few inches — said, as he came around and placed a soothing hand on Hayden's upper arm. 

 

"Kyle, this is Liam Dunbar," she said, smiling between the two of them as if everything was fine — it wasn't.

"Liam Dunbar? As in your  _ex,_ Liam Dunbar?" he asked, looking between the two of them. The awkwardness and tension hung so heavy in the air, it pressed against his skin and suffocating him. 

 

"Um, yeah, hi," Liam said, holding his hand out — because that was the  _polite_ thing to do when facing an ex with their  _new_ boyfriend, because his mother taught him  _manners_  — and the guy hesitantly shook it. 

 

"Kyle Moran," he said, shaking Liam's hand with a firm grip before pulling back. 

 

"I have to say I'm surprised to see you, it's been what, three years? I thought you would've moved out of this little town by now," she said, a bite to her words that took Liam aback. 

 

"Well, I left to finish my teaching degree, I came back a year ago. I'm a history teacher at the high school now," Liam said, feeling self-conscious. 

 

He knew to most people, a teaching degree was small, but he loved history and he loved teaching it, so that made it all better. And while the world outside Beacon Hills had been enjoyable and new — with no crazy creatures popping up every five minutes and trying to kill him — it wasn't home. Everyone and everything he loved was in Beacon Hills, and while he travelled for before coming back, he would always belong here. 

 

"Oh, I didn't know you wanted to be a teacher," Hayden said, brows furrowing in confusion. 

 

"Yeah, well, as you said, it's been  _a long_ time," he said, letting the passive-aggressiveness he felt seep into his tone. The guilt boiled up in the back of his throat. It wasn't like they were calling each other just to catch up on their lives. He hasn't spoken to her in three, maybe two years. He shouldn't expect her to know what was going on in his life. 

 

"So, how's you two meet?" Liam asked, changing to a lighter —  _yeah, sure_ — topic. 

 

"Oh, it was two years ago," Kyle piped in, squeezing Hayden's hand as a huge smile broke out across his face and lit up his features, "Hayden was bar tending at this club, and some girls were bothering me. She stepped in to help, just gave them a look and they left. To this day, I'm still not sure what she said to them."

 

Oh, Liam knew she didn't have to say anything. She flashed her eyes and bared her teeth and gone they were. He couldn't judge, he'd done that on a few occasions too. 

 

"Are you seeing anyone?" Hayden asked, looping her arm through her boyfriend's and smiling curiously at Liam. 

 

Okay,  _this_ was the exact moment it all started. Liam paused and regarded the two people in front of him. How was he supposed to tell his ex-girlfriend -- who  _dumped_ him -- that he never had a new relationship in the five years after they broke up. It was humiliating,  _pathetic._ Until now, he hadn't really thought it was that big of a deal. Sure, Stiles and Malia joked about it sometimes, and his dad kept asking when Liam was going to bring someone knew around, but no one made him feel outright uncomfortable about his single status. It was the thought of Hayden's pitying looks and smug thoughts that made him say,

 

"Yeah actually. We've been together for a while now," Liam lied, but made sure to keep his heartbeat steady and control his chemo-signals. Theo and Deaton had been helping him over the past few years, and his ability to lie had increased astonishingly. But when Theo Raeken is your teacher, how could it not?

 

"Oh, really? Am I going to get to see you two together? You've met Kyle, it's only fair that I get to meet your mystery woman," Hayden said, with a laugh. 

 

"You've already met -- him," Liam said, resisitng the urge to wince at what he was about to say next, "It-it's Theo."

 

 

 

 

_And that_ was how they got here, to this point, with Theo giving him and apprehensive look -- probably smelling the anxiety rolling off Liam in waves -- and approaching slowly. 

 “It can’t be that bad,” Theo said, but Liam heard the trepidation in his voice and groaned.  “Look, beforehand, I’m sorry, okay. I’m sorry I got us into this mess, it’s all my fault,” Liam said, and Theo’s frown deepened.

 “Liam, _what did you do_?” Theo asked. 

“I saw Hayden! On her way into town and her car broke down on the side of the road. I didn’t know it was her at first. And she was coming back with her _new boyfriend_ and she asks me if I’m seeing anyone, and I-” Liam stops, placing his head in his hands and wanting to die from embarrassment.  

“You what?” Theo asked, shoving Liam’s shoulder to get him to continue talking.

 “I told her I'm engaged,” Liam said, still not looking up.

 “Okay? Seeing as I know you that seems like a stupid enough thing for you to do. But so what? People lie all the time about that stuff,” Theo said, moving to the sofa and taking a seat.

 “I told her I'm engaged to _you_ ,” Liam mumbled, hopping in vain that Theo wouldn’t hear him, but with enhanced hearing it wasn’t a possibility.

 “Wait _what_?” Theo said, sitting up in alarm.

“Why the hell would you do that?” “I didn’t think, okay! She was just there, and asking, and I couldn’t tell her I haven’t been with anyone since she _dumped_ me. It’s been five years and I have no one. She doesn’t need to know,” Liam said, dragging himself to wear Theo sat and plopping down on the floor next to the sofa. 

“Yeah, I get that, but why _me_?” Theo asked.

 "Who else could I ask? Mason and Corey are practically married already. Tina and Luna are dating other people. And you, well, you're the only person who would go along with this," Liam said, laying his head against the sofa cushion next to Theo's leg.

 "Oh, and you're so sure I'll go along with this, are you?" Theo asked, sarcastically as he looked down at Liam with a raised eyebrow.

  
Liam looked up at him with what he was sure was his best 'kicked-puppy' look. It's a look he spent years perfecting, with the help of Corey. The look had gotten him out of quite a few situations and also gotten many people to do questionable things for him. And he knew — _he knew_ — Theo would always fall for it. 

"No, _no_. Put those eyes away, put them away _right now_. That is not fair, that's cheating," Theo said, shoving him away and Liam huffed out a small laugh. 

"Theo," he said, but Theo turned away from him. He huffed, poking the other boy in the thigh and whining, " _Theo_."

"Christ, _fine._ What's in it for me?" Theo asked, shoving him away with the tip of his shoe. 

  
Theo liked to think he was still close to the same person he was years ago. The person who only did things if it benefited him in some way. But Liam knew him better than that. He knew Theo cared beyond what he let on. He knew Theo could be selfless and giving, but only in a silent way, and made sure no one acknowledged it. 

"My happiness," Liam said, being cheeky, "And free food for a month - no, _two_ months."

Theo rolled his eyes and let out an indignant huff, but sighed in defeat either way, "Okay, fine. But I'm only doing this for the free food. And we need a cover story, and I'm not letting  _you_ come up with it-" Liam cut him off, but hopping up from his position and jumping on him, putting all his weight on the other boy. 

"Ah, I knew you cared!" Liam said, still laughing even as Theo threw him to the floor and kicked him lightly in the side. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They tell the pack, but things take a turn. It's all Liam's fault anyway.

“God, this burger is  _amazing_!” Theo said, making exaggerate moaning sounds as he bit into his burger.

 

Liam — sat opposite his friend, elbows on the table and head buried in his hands — rolls his eyes. He is fighting back the urge to tell Theo to just  _ _fuck off.__ It wasn’t really Theo he is angry with — though the other boy deserved some of his wrath — but more himself. Not for the first time, he wondered how he landed himself in these situations.

 

It’s close to midnight, and they are one of the last customers, other than the elderly couple sitting a few tables away from them. They made disapproving faces at the sounds emitting from Theo’s mouth as he devoured the giant burger in his hands. Liam peaked through his fingers, watching as various bits fell from the bun as Theo took another bite. His nose wrinkled, the tangy scent of too much mustard assaulting his senses, and through the haze of his own embarrassment, he thought,  _ _How can he__ ** _ ** _eat_**_** _ _that?__

__

Theo flicked his gaze up, catching Liam’s eyes and smirks, mustard on the corner of his lips. Liam watches, almost hypnotised, as Theo darts his tongue out to catch the sauce. He quickly distracts himself, knowing Theo could smell if the gesture affectedhim in any way. His mind wanders back to how they ended up here, at almost midnight, in a dingy diner, with the patrons and staff glaring at them.

 

 Liam slinks down in his chair, burying his head in his arms and makes a pathetic sound.

 

“Ah, baby wolf, it’s not that bad,” Theo says, tone coloured in maniacal glee.

 

“ _Fuck you, Theo _,__ ” he says, it comes out muffled against the thick fabric of the hoodie he’s wearing, but Theo hears him anyway.

 

“You know what? You’re right! It’s not that bad — it’s  _worse_.”

 

Liam has to agree.

 

 

_****Three Days Ago** ** _

**_**** _ **

“So when are we doing this thing?” Liam asked. His head popped up from the back of the couch. He stared at Theo who was trying — and failing — to make scrambled eggs.

 

“Soon,” Theo said, vaguely, waving him off with a spatula.

 

“But when is ‘soon’?” Liam asked, his voice taking on a distinct whine.

 

“Sunday night at the pack meeting,” he said. He gave Liam a dirty look as he turned off the stove and dished burnt eggs onto two plates with sausage and toast.

 

“Great idea! Everyone will be there,” Liam said, a hint of sarcasm in his tone, “but how are we supposed to explain this once Hayden’s gone?”

 

“How do you know she’s not staying －indefinitely?” Theo asked, coming into the living room and setting both their plates down on the coffee table.

 

Liam goes silent. He never thought Hayden would come back to Beacon Hills －much less about having her stay. And Theo was right. He didn’t know if she planned on staying. If she did, that means they would either have to continue this charade until only God knows when. Or they would give it all up and admit to everyone he lied and said Theo was his fiancé. _Theo._  Stiles would break something laughing.

 

“I －don’t?” he said and winced as Theo sends him a harsh glare.

 

“Of course you don’t,” Theo said, and rolled his eyes. He kicking Liam’s feet until he moved them so he could sit on the couch. “What _do_ you know? We got anything on this new guy?”

 

Liam pulled his plate to himself, and balanced it on the arm of the couch. He shovelled the eggs onto the toast and stuffed it in his mouth. Theo wrinkled his nose and ate his own food in a more dignified manner －with a knife and fork. Like a civilised human being. Liam rolled his eyes.

 

“His name is Kyle Moran, tanned, good-looking and tall,” Theo snorts at that and Liam glares at him. “He’s a physician, and travelled the world, where he learned to cook — in Italy and France.”

 

“No wonder you want to do this,” Theo said, finishing his food and grabbing Liam’s plate and heading back to the kitchen.

 

“You don’t even know, man. It’s been five years, and I can’t remember one－ _one_ －lasting, meaningful relationship I’ve had in all that time. And now she shows up, with everything that I don’t have. How am I supposed to compete?” Liam said, curling into a ball and stretching the arms of his hoodie over his hands.

 

“Have you ever thought that maybe it’s not a competition? Maybe you’re just two grown adults who used to date－what’s wrong with that?” Theo asked, and Liam hears the sound of the dishes clattering together in the sink as Theo washes them.

 

Liam scrunches his nose and makes a face－one he knows Theo can’t see.

 

“Stop making that face,” Theo said, as if just stating the weather for tomorrow.

 

Liam pauses mid-sneer, his features turning sheepish. Sometimes he hates how well Theo knows him. He never gets away with anything anymore.

 

“Fuck you,” he said, intelligently.

 

He knows－he just knows－Theo is rolling his eyes.

 

“And anyway－when have I ever been a mature adult?” Liam asked, as Theo walked back into the living room and stood at the side of the couch looking down at him.

 

“You’re right, what was I thinking?” he asked, voice dripping with sarcasm. “Either way, get up, get dressed. We’re going out.”

 

“Out? Where?” Liam asked, getting up from the couch.

 

“No questions－If we’re doing this, we do it my way. Now, go,” Theo said, shoving him in the direction of his bedroom.

 

Liam made a face at him, but hurried anyway. When he was dressed and ready, he found Theo waiting in his truck. He said nothing as Theo pulled out of the driveway, instead fiddling with the radio. When he finally reached a station he knew would annoy Theo－an obnoxious pop station－he sat back in satisfaction. revelling in Theo’s annoyed expression.

 

Liam finally cracked after ten minutes.

 

“Okay, now will you tell me where we’re going?” Liam asked.

 

“Fine,” Theo sighed, turning at a stop sign, “we’re going to a jewellers.”

 

“Why?”

 

Theo glanced back at him, his face the perfect expression of _why the fuck do you think?_

 

“To get a ring, dumbass,” Theo said, looking back to the road, “for our _engagement._ ”

 

“Oh,” Liam said, huffing at his own stupidity.

 

Of course they would need ring. If they were going to have a shot at being believable, they would need to sell it－big time. Liam turned his gaze to Theo taking in the sharp angle of his jaw as he clenched his teeth. He was obviously annoyed at the traffic that held them up.

 

“You’re really going for this,” Liam said, a small smirk in his voice.

 

“You want to be authentic don’t you?” Theo asked with a raised eyebrow, “And anyway, I haven’t gotten to do this in a long time.”

 

“What－lying?” Liam asked.

 

“No, dumbass. _Scheming_ ,” Theo said, giving Liam a smirk of his own, “I’ve missed it.”

 

“Of course you have,” Liam said, rolling his eyes.

 

The light turned green and they finally started moving again. Theo gave a soft _thank fuck_  before they were all but speeding through traffic, just under the limit. They reached the jewellers in no time, with Theo pulling into the parking lot of the mall and cutting the engine.

 

“We get the ring and then we get out,” Theo said as they walked in through the doors.

 

“But what about lunch?” Liam whined, bumping his shoulder against Theo’s as they walked. The store was on the other side of the mall, and the food court happened to be right in the middle.

 

“Fine. We get the ring, _get lunch_ , and then get out. Good?” Theo asked, and Liam nodded with a smile.

 

It was Saturday, and the mall was filled with people just milling around. They zigzagged through the crowd. Theo had to physically drag Liam away from potential confrontations. Every since he saw Hayden, he’d been on edge in a way he hadn’t been for years. Every little thing could set him off. Luckily, he was almost always with Theo, who happened to be what Mason dubbed a ‘Liam-whisperer’.

 

“Welcome to Joanne’s, what can we help you with today?” a perky saleswoman said when the entered.

 

Liam forced himself to relax into Theo’s hold when he wrapped an arm around Liam’s waist and drew him closer.

 

“My boyfriend and I are looking for an engagement ring. I popped the question already, but I couldn’t find the perfect ring in time. And you know how it is,” he said, turning to Liam and plastering a sickeningly loving expression onto his face. “Only the best for my love.”

 

Liam resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Theo was really laying it on thick, but Liam guessed that was the point of all this.

 

“Do you have any matching sets?” Liam asked, playing along.

 

“Oh why, of course. Follow me gentlemen,” she said, leading them to one of the display cases on the far side of the room.

 

“Do you an idea of what either of you are looking for?” she asked.

 

“Not something too ostentation, something simplistic but beautiful. I don’t want it to stand out too much, but I want others to see how much I love him. Something that he can brag about, but not feel embarrassed about,” Theo said.

 

Liam almost did a double take. Theo sounded like he’d been thinking about this for a long time. Liam tried not to think about that for too long. It made a frown form on his brows, and a small ache form just above his stomach. He shook himself.

 

“Oh, you’re just the sweetest,” the woman said and she fiddled with the lock on the case and pulled out a few sets.  

 

The first set was gold. It had a beautiful swirling pattern carved into the surface. Tiny diamonds glittered, encrusted around the carvings. She handed it to them, and they both slipped the rings on.

 

Liam held his hand out, taking in the way the ring looked on his finger. He liked it, but it didn’t feel _right._  He doesn’t know what that means, but he just knows this isn’t the one he wants.

 

“Another then?” she asked, taking in Liam’s displeased expression. He gives her a sheepish smile but she waves him off, “It takes a few tries to get the right one. You have to feel it.”

 

They tried on a few others but none gave him the feeling he wanted.  Liam could tell Theo was getting frustrated with his indecisiveness. Not that he showed that to the saleswoman. Liam could just read him that well.

 

The minute she brought them the last set, Liam immediately thought _yes, this one, yes._ One was silver and the other black. Both had a single small diamond. On the surface was the carving of a wolf going in a circle, almost as if chasing its own tail. The carving was beautiful, the detail astonishingly clear. When Theo froze next to him, Liam knew he was having the same thought.

 

They slipped the ring on. Liam tried to tamper down the intense feeling of rightness he felt as he stared at the band on his finger. He was so caught up in his own admiring, that he startled when Theo spoke again.

 

“We’ll take these,” Theo said, voice quiet and gentle.

 

Liam glanced at him, but Theo refused to meet his gaze, instead focusing solely on the woman in front of them.

 

“Right this way, you can put down a deposit,” she said, leading Theo back to the counter. Liam was about to take the ring off to hand it back to her, but she waved him off.

 

“That’s not necessary, wear it. Have your fiancé here show you off,” she said as Theo handed her his credit card. “The next payment is due in two weeks unless there are any problems.”

 

They left after that, matching rings on their fingers. Liam felt weird. He knew this was all for the sake of the lie. But with the heavy weight of the ring on his finger, he couldn’t help how real it felt to him. He wonders how Theo feels.

 

They stop at the food court and order two large pizzas. Liam paid, because he felt guilty for making Theo spend so much money on the rings (even though it was his idea). They sat at a table waiting.

 

“So what now?” Liam asked, twisting the band about his finger, liking the cool feel of the metal against his skin.

 

“Now we come up with a back story－one that’s believable enough to fool even Stiles. Who proposed? Why did we keep it a secret? When is the wedding? How long have we been together?” Theo asked, and Liam’s brain drew to a halt.

 

Liam must have had some kind of lax expression on his face, because Theo went, “That’s what I thought. We have to sort this out before tomorrow night. And more importantly－Mason.”

 

“Mason? What about him?” Liam asked, genuinely confused now.

 

“It seems unrealistic that you wouldn’t tell your best friend that you’re getting married. Even more so that you were even dating someone. Even if it the person was me. You would still have told him. If we go in there tomorrow and he doesn’t know, they’re going to know that something isn’t right. But if we do tell him－well,” Theo said, letting his voice trail off.

 

“Mason’s a terrible liar,” Liam finished for him.

 

Theo was right. Everyone knew there wasn’t a thing that Liam didn’t tell Mason. So if they were to do this, they would either need to explain why he hadn’t told his best friend he was dating someone. Or tell him, and run the risk of Mason blurting out the entire plan to the pack. And then Liam would die in a horrible, embarrassing accident that was self-inflicted. A montage runs through his head, telling Mason－and of course he blurts it out to Corey－and him freaking out. They would show up at the pack meeting, and Mason would be sweaty and nervous, talking too fast for anyone to keep up. And before they could even get the words out, he would blurt out their secret. Everyone would be shocked at first. Then Stiles would burst out laughing. Scott and Malia would give him matching disappointed looks. And not to mention Hayden, who would be  smug and give him that holier-than-thou smirk.

 

“Liam!” Theo shouted, and he jerked in his seat.

 

“Sorry, I was just－”

 

“Imagining the worst case scenario. Yeah, I know,” Theo said.

 

Theo went over to the counter to get their order, saving Liam from answering him. Theo placed the two boxes on the table and flipped open the lid. They both took a moment to enjoy the mouth-watering scent, before Theo ruined it.

 

“Consider this my first payment,” Theo said, and Liam remembered that he owed Theo free food.

 

“Okay so－who proposed?” Theo prompted him.

 

“It can’t be a cutesy scene, no one would believe that,” Liam said, and Theo gave him a smirk, “I mean, it’s us.”

 

“True,” Theo said, “So how did we do it? _Hypothetically speaking.”_

 

“We were fighting,” Liam said, and pride welled up in his chest at the way Theo burst out laughing.

 

“Shut up, we were fighting. We don’t even remember what about－something small. And I said _‘why don’t you just leave’?_  And you said something like _‘no, you’re stuck with me now’_ and of course I told you to go fuck yourself－”

 

“Of course you did,” Theo said, and Liam kicked his shin for the interruption.

 

“And you said I was too scared for that. You know me, I took that as a challenge,” he said. He gave Theo another scathing look, knowing he was about to be interrupted again, and Theo shut his mouth. “So I said, __‘_ fine, we’re stuck together, but it’s for life’_ and you said－”

 

“Let’s get fucking married then,” Theo said, and Liam didn’t reprimand him for cutting in this time, “Perfect.”

 

They both took a moment to grin at each other, before Liam shook his head.

 

“So next question－why did we keep it a secret?” Liam asked, going for the biggest slice. Theo quickly slapped his hand away and took it for himself with a soft mine.

 

“Shock value. We wanted to mess with them. I know a few of them like to make comments about inseparable we are,” Theo said. “And also I wanted to gloat about the fact that we were dating and no one－not even the great Stiles Stilinski－figured it out.”

 

"Appealing to the great Theo versus Stiles war, even more believable," Liam said. He licked sauce off this thumb and caught a shift in Theo's gaze as he did so. He probably has something on his face.

 

"Okay, so when is the wedding, Mister Raeken?" Theo asked, as they finished the first box and moved onto the second.

 

"Excuse you, it's Dunbar-Raeken to you," Liam said, and Theo gave him an amused smirk, "We're in an equal fake marriage here."

 

"What was I thinking?" Theo said wryly, rolling his eyes.

 

"Anyway, what about a spring wedding. Can't say winter－that's too cold. Summer's too hot. Fall is just no and－what, why are you looking at me like that?" Liam asked with a frown.

 

"Been thinking about this a lot, have you?" Theo asked.

 

"I could say the same thing about you back there with the rings," Liam shot back, smiling when Theo told him to shut up.

 

"So spring wedding. And the last question. How long have we been together?" Liam asked.

 

Then they lapsed into silence. They could pick any time in the last five years, but they both knew it had to be the right time. Snapshots of memories he thought long forgotten circled around in his brain on a loop.

 

When Theo saved Liam in the elevator when they were in the hospital, held up by the hunters? Or maybe the time when Theo left for a while－he wanted to find a different pack, as he knew he would never be part of Scott's? Liam had been distraught, although he never mentioned it to anyone other than Mason. It went on for six months until finally he picked up the phone and called the bastard. They had an argument, but at some point he uttered the words _what am I supposed to do without you?_  A month later and Theo stood on his doorstep, bag in hand and smirk on his face.

 

"Phoenix," Theo said softly, interrupting Liam’s train of thought.

 

Liam froze, placing the slice of pizza back in the box as nausea overtook him. He forced himself to swallow the bile rising at the back of his throat.

 

Liam didn't want to remember their time in Phoenix unless forced to. It had been two years after the war with the hunters. Monroe had been travelling the country, killing any supernatural creatures she could find. Scott sent Theo and Liam out to help a pack that Monroe tracked to Phoenix. What they found there was a slaughter house.

 

They were too late. Monroe had already killed and gutted every member of the pack－even the children. She had already escaped, but she left one of her goons behind in case anyone showed up. He got Theo twice. The first time when he'd been blindly shooting and he got lucky with a shot to Theo's leg. The second shot came when Liam broke his knee and couldn't move. Liam knelt on the ground, bruised and beaten with a man pointing a gun at his head. He thought he would die in that moment. Theo had other plans.

 

He jumped in front of Liam when the man fired, taking a bullet to the abdomen. He'd lunged forward and ripped the guy’s throat out, after which he collapsed on the ground. Liam carried him to the car, trying his best to keep Theo awake.

 

He drove from Phoenix to Beacon Hills, not once slowing down or stopping. He'd almost caused three accidents but he didn't care. He kept Deaton on the phone almost the entire time, having the man guide him through what he needed to do. He took Theo's pain every hour or so, almost blacking out with the intensity every time.

 

By the time they reached Beacon Hills, Theo knew he would die. The wound had been festering for too long and the wolfsbane was close to his heart. Liam remembers with crystal clarity, Theo lying on Deaton's table, in pain and dying. Liam had been freaking out, but tried to keep a brave face.

 

Theo grabbed him by the front of his bloodied shirt and drew him close. _You're not gonna put this on yourself, you got that?_ He said, gritting his teeth against the pain. _You're not going to fuck this up and get yourself killed and make me saving your life all those times for nothing. I'm not gonna be there to get you out of the stupid situations you always managed to end up in. You're not going to be fine -- but you're going to be alive. You swear on my fucking life that you're going to stay alive_.

 

In the end all the melodrama was for nothing, because by some miracle, Theo made it out alive. He had two nasty scars, but it was better than being dead. They never spoke of that moment, both to embarrassed and stubborn to bring it up and asked what it meant.

 

"Yeah, Phoenix," Liam agreed.

 

They finished their lunch and left.

 

An hour later they were pulling into Mason's driveway. He and Corey bought a house a year ago, where Liam spent most of his days when he wasn't at the apartment.

 

"Hey, I got your text. What's up?" Mason asked, Corey in the kitchen getting them drinks.

 

"We're getting married," Liam said.

 

Theo face-palmed.

 

A glass shattered in the kitchen.

 

Then there was only silence.

 

"Why'd you have to say it like that?" Theo hissed next to him, rubbing a hand across his face.  

 

"I'm sorry－you're what now?" Mason asked, blinking.

 

"Married," Liam said, no doubt making it worse, if Theo's frustrated sigh was any sign.

 

"Okay, we're missing something here. You two aren't even together!" Mason said, and Liam sighed. "I mean, you would have told me! But that explains so much though, like all the late nights, and always being together. Oh my god, how long has this been going on? Why didn't you tell me? I'm your best friend!"

 

"Why didn't _you_  tell me?" Corey said, coming into the room and poking Theo in the chest, "I'm _your_  best friend."

 

"Guys! We are not _actually_ getting married!" Theo said.

 

"Huh?" The couple asked in union.

 

"Liam－explain."

 

And he did. He told them about meeting Hayden and her new boyfriend. He told them about how he didn't want to admit to her that he hadn't dated anyone since the broke up. ("Correction, she dumped you," Mason said). And about how he told her that he's engaged to Theo. Once he got it all off his chest, he actually felt much better.

 

"Wow, you're an idiot," Mason said when he finished.

 

"Trust me, we've already had this conversation," Theo said, from where he sat on the floor. "Are you in or what?"

 

"Oh, we're definitely in," Corey said with a wide grin.

 

 

They spent most of the afternoon coaching Mason and Corey, until they felt satisfied that neither one of them would mess up and out them all, they left. The sun had already set when they reached Liam’s apartment. They both sat on the floor, backs pressed against the cushions of the couch.

 

“Do you think I’m insane?” Liam asked, and watched Theo’s mouth open before he stopped him, “ _Seriously._ Do you think I’m insane for doing all this?”

 

“Honestly? Yes, this plan is completely, downright, certifiably _insane _.__ But it’s you, so I don’t expect anything less,” Theo said, bumping his shoulder against Liam’s, and stayed leaning against him.

 

“Maybe I should call this thing off. I could tell her the truth－it would be embarrassing as hell, but it would be easier,” Liam said, sliding down until his head was on Theo’s shoulder.

 

“Nope. We got the rings, we have a solid plan, we’re not quitting now. What kind of fake fiancé would I be if I didn’t do this for you?” Theo asked, amusement colouring his tone.

 

“Yeah, you’re right.”

 

Liam looked up then, catching Theo’s gaze. _Fuck, he thought when Theo’s gaze softened. Liam resisted the urge to lift his hand and brush Theo’s hair from his forehead, knowing it would be too intimate. With their faces so close, breathing the same air, eyes locked, it should’ve been obvious what they would do next._

 

_No _,__ Liam thought, swallowing his sigh and turning his gaze away and laying down again. _When this is all done and we’re not faking it _.__

__

When they were done, and didn’t have to worry about Hayden, and everything settled down, he was going to kiss Theo Raeken. And after that, if all went as planned, he would take him to bed as well. Liam blushed at the thought, instead closing his eyes and anticipating tomorrow.

 

 

This day could not have gone any slower. By the time it reached five, Liam was instantly tapping his foot against the floor, waiting for Theo to pick him up after he finished work. The pack meeting started at five thirty, and he wanted to make sure they got their after everyone else had arrived so he could tell them the news. It was better to tell them all at one time. At least that’s what he hoped.

 

He hated lying to his friends, but it was _necessary._ Admitting he’d lied to Hayden would be much, _much_ worse than any other alternative. He almost jumped when the door opened, but quickly calmed himself. It was just Theo. He was the only one besides his mom or Mason that had a key to Liam’s apartment.

 

“You ready?” Theo asked when he found Liam sitting at the counter in the kitchen.

 

Liam gave a curt nod, standing and going for the door. Theo stopped him with a hand around his biceps, pulling him back until they were eye to eye.

 

“Everything is going to be fine,” he said, his voice gentle and soothing. It was a technique they’d been using for years now. It helped Liam calm his racing heart and breath deeper. His head cleared and he stumbled back a step.

 

“Yeah, everything is fine,” he repeated and Theo let him go with a nod.

 

The ride to Melissa’s house was silent, both of them to wrapped up in nerves and last minute thoughts. When they pulled into the driveway, they sit in the car for a few minutes. Judging by the amount of cars sitting in the driveway and parked in the street, it was safe to say that everyone had already arrived. Liam swallowed the lump building at the back of his throat, and turned to Theo.

 

“We got this,” Theo said, before Liam could get any words out.

 

“Yeah, let’s just get this over with,” Liam said, sighing as he got out and slammed the door behind him.

 

“That’s the spirit,” Theo muttered, locking the car and dragging Liam to the front door by his elbow.

 

They hadn’t even knocked yet when Scott opened the door, a wide grin on his face. The sight of him was both comforting and terrifying. If there was anyone in the world who could get Liam to crack, it was Scott McCall.

 

“Guys! Where have you been?” Scott said, dragging both of them into the house and shutting the door.

 

Scott pulled Liam into a bear-hug that lasted longer than necessary－but that was understandable, as they hadn’t seen each other in months and Scott is clingy－and gives Theo a friendly punch of the shoulder.

 

“I was working late, and this guy took forever to get ready,” Theo lied, his signature smirk in place. If it wasn’t for the slight tenseness in his shoulders Liam would never be able to tell that Theo was nervous.

 

“Oh my god, can they please get in here so we can eat!” Stiles voice rang out from the living room.

 

“Ah, Stilinski! How I’ve _missed_ you!” Theo yelled back.

 

They entered the living room, packed almost the the brim. Mason and Corey took up the love-seat as always. Melissa bought another couch to accommodate all of them, which Lydia, Malia and Alec took up. Stiles sat on the floor next to the coffee table, with Derek occupying a lone dining chair at his side. Theo and Stiles started bickering instantly, but everyone had learned to tune them out already.

 

Mason and Corey glanced at them, and Liam could pick out the anticipation and nervousness in their eyes. He gave them what he hoped was a reassuring look, before turning his attention on the people sitting at the table.

 

Hayden and Kyle sat side-by-side, hands clasped on the table. They were lost in their own separate conversation, not noticing either Liam or Theo until Kyle lifted his gaze and caught Liam’s eye. He gave Liam a－surprisingly－scathing before nudging Hayden’s shoulder and jerking his head in Liam’s direction.

 

She turned to him, and he watched as she schooled her expression into one of fake delight, and took in the way her gaze hardened when it landed on Theo.

 

Liam couldn’t blame her really. The last memories she had of Theo were of a psychotic, evil boy who killed her only to bring her back to do his bidding. That was over five years ago. After the Ghost Riders left, so did Hayden and her sister. She wasn’t here for all the things Theo did after that. She didn’t know that Theo had saved Liam’s life more times than either of them could count. He would never be part of the pack, but he was still a valued, reliable friend to almost everyone in the room. She hadn’t seen how much he’d changed.

 

“Hi,” Liam said as he drew closer to the couple.

 

He didn’t even flinch as Theo came up behind him and placed a hand to his lower back in a show of faux comfort. No one else batted an eyelash at this, more concerned with the exchange as a whole rather than what Theo was doing with his hands.

 

“Hi,” she said, her gaze firmly on Liam.

 

“So this must be Theo,” Kyle said, albeit more loudly than Liam would have liked.

 

He anticipated that they would have more time before they made their announcement. But Kyle’s eager gaze told him otherwise.

 

“Yes, I’m Theo,” Theo said, leaning forward and clasping Kyle’s hand and giving it a firm shake. From the quick flash of discomfort on Kyle’s face, Theo must have put a little too much strength into that grip.

 

“So Theo, it’s been a long time. How have _things_ been?” Hayden asked, her tone just short of scathing.

 

“Things are great,” Theo said, “I was surprised when Liam told me you were back in town. When you left I was sure you’d never come back,” _and you shouldn’t have_ went unsaid.

 

There was a stretch of silence, where someone -- Derek -- let out a loud cough, trying to direct the attention somewhere else. But that didn’t work and everyone’s attention was still on Hayden and Theo, who were locked in a death match.

 

“This isn’t awkward at all,” Stiles muttered, forgetting that he was sitting in a room full of people with enhanced hearing.

 

“There’s no need for this to be awkward,” Theo said, smirking, “Is there, Hayden?”

 

“No, not at all,” Hayden said, her own fake smile widening enough to make her look psychotic. “After all, we wouldn’t want to ruin your big moment.”

 

Liam internally cursed, seeing everyone perk up from the corner of his eye. Conversations were abandoned in favour of staring at Theo. Theo finally shifted his gaze from Hayden to Liam, his eyes asking _Now?_ Liam nodded, giving Hayden what he hoped look like an apologetic smile before turning back to the rest of the room.

 

He caught Corey’s gaze, and Corey gave him a discrete nod. He would keep Mason in check. They would make sure everything went according to plan. Liam let out a long breath, almost jumped when he felt Theo’s hand brush against his in a gesture of comfort.

 

“So, uh,” Liam started, unsure of who to look at while he spoke. He focused on the spot next to Scott’s head, not wanting Scott to see the lie in his eyes.

 

“Theo and I have something to tell you,” he said, scratching the back of his neck.

 

“Why all the suspense, Dunbar?” Malia asked, her eyebrows drawing together in annoyance.

 

“Huh, I don’t know how to put this,” Liam said, unable to keep his eyes from drifting back to Theo. Theo nodded.

 

“Spit it out already,” Stiles said, an eyebrow raised high.

 

“We’re engaged.”

 

It was like a vacuum opened up in the room, sucking out all of the air and sound. For a brief second he wished it would drag him in and take him away from the half dozen prying gazes. No one uttered a word.

 

Stiles looked like his brain had short circuited, a small twitch forming by his right eye. Derek’s expression remained impassive, but Liam could see the flicker of surprise in his features before schooled it away. Malia went through a range of emotion. Surprise, shock, anger and finally realisation. Liam didn’t want to look at Scott, but he risked a glance anyway.

 

“I knew it!” Scott shouted, startling Liam and everyone else in the room.

 

“What?” Liam squawked.

 

“What do you mean you knew?” Stiles yelled, turning his attention to his best friend, expression indignant. This amused both Lydia and Derek.

 

“It was so obvious, dude,” Scott said, coming forward and enveloping Liam in yet another bear hug, so tight he lost all the oxygen in his lungs.

 

“I mean,” Scott said, drawing back to place a hand on both Liam and Theo’s shoulder, “just look at them.”

 

Liam turned to Theo, who was already looking at him. Theo’s expression mirrored his own. On of horror. Of all the reactions they’d anticipated, this was _definitely not_ one of them. Especially not from Scott.

“Um,” Liam said, unsure of what to say next.

 

“We thought we were being subtle,” Theo said, taking over for Liam.

 

“Yeah, to everyone else,” Scott said as he insinuated himself between them and threw and arm around their shoulders. He squashed them into his sides, grinning widely. “But you can’t hide anything from __me.__ I’m not as oblivious as everyone may think.”

 

“Huh,” Liam said, still unable to think of anything else to say.

 

“Wait, how long has this been going on?” Malia asked, leaving the couch and coming up to them.

 

Her and Scott broke up a few months into dating. Liam guessed it was all the hormones and adrenaline coursing through the veins that drew them together in the first place. They were still good friends, as Malia now lived with Scott and Melissa after she returned from travelling Europe. Liam wished he and Hayden could have been like that, but it’s far too late for that now. He’ll always care about her, but it wasn’t the same as it had been. And it never would be.

 

“Since Phoenix,” Liam said, and forced away the wave of nausea that threatened to overtake him.

 

Malia went quiet－they all knew the significance of Phoenix －and her gaze turned knowing. Before she could ask anymore questions, Lydia bounced up to them, and wide grin on her face.

“Show me the rings,” she said, grabbing both their hands and examining their fingers. “Wow, they’re beautiful.”

 

“Eh, I had to get something to make this guy look pretty,” Theo said, and Liam shoved him with his shoulder.

 

“I’m still stuck on the fact that Scott knew and I didn’t. Who else knew before me?” Stiles asked, after he scrambled to his feet and stood next to Lydia. He threw an arm around her shoulder and leaned forward to examine the rings as well.

 

Stiles and Lydia hadn’t lasted either, but somehow, they were even closer than Scott and Malia. But Lydia was happy with Parrish－who she had gotten back together with after moving back to Beacon Hills three years ago－and Liam swore he sometimes saw Stiles’s gaze linger on Derek. But maybe that was just his imagination.

 

“Damn, Raeken,” Stiles whistled.

 

The night continued from then on, with everyone but Hayden and Jordan asking questions. Stiles almost had a fit when Liam recited the proposal-story. Liam now sat on the love-seat, squished between the arm and Theo’s body. Theo’s arm lay on the back of the couch, his fingertips grazing the skin of Liam’s neck and making him shudder. Somehow, the _when is the wedding_ question hadn’t come up yet. Until Kyle spoke that was.

 

“I hope you guys aren’t getting married soon. We wouldn’t want to clash,” Kyle said, his smirk taking on a superior look that made Liam’s blood boil.

 

“Oh, that’s right. You guys are getting married too,” Lydia said from where she sat under Parrish’s arm, her fingers clasped with his on her shoulder. “When is the wedding?”

 

“A few weeks. It’s why we came back to Beacon Hills. I wanted to get married in my home-town, and Kyle agreed. We called and booked a venue a few months ago. We were going to send out the invitations, but we thought it would be better if we came in person,” Hayden said, smiling adoringly at Kyle.

 

“We’ll have to save the date,” Lydia said, polite smile on her face. Hayden hadn’t been around long enough for Lydia to take a specific liking to her, but Lydia was a good person and could be nice when she wanted to.

 

“August twenty-eighth, at the church,” Hayden said. “The ceremony is at twelve and we’ll be at the hotel for the after party.”

 

“That’s too bad really,” Liam said, and everyone turned to him. He put into practise all the techniques and breathing exercises Theo and Deaton had taught him, and forced his heart rate to remain steady. “We’re getting married August twentieth.”

 

Theo’s fingers tug into his shoulder, his claws elongating and almost breaking skin. That was the only reaction he had to the change in plans, but no one else noticed it. He turned to Liam and smiled excitedly, but Liam could see the surprise in his eyes.

 

“Yeah, we wanted to tie the knot before school started again. You know how busy Liam gets around the beginning of the semester,” Theo said, not looking away from Liam.

 

Liam let out the tiniest breath, thankful that Theo was playing along. Mason let out a loud sound, and everyone turned to him. Liam gave him a subtle glare once he was sure no one would notice.

 

“Is there a problem, Mason?” Hayden asked.

 

“No, no problem. I just remembered, Liam asked me to ask my mom to arrange the cake, and I forgot to tell her,” Mason said. Liam was impressed with him. He wasn’t stuttering or sweating.

 

“Seriously, Mason. We asked you weeks ago,” Liam said, putting an annoyed tone in his voice.

 

“Sorry man, I’ve been busy lately,” Mason said, giving Liam a genuine apologetic look.

 

“Oh, your mom bakes wedding cakes?” Kyle asked, “I worked in France with this great pastry chef. I could help her out.”

 

“Uh… yeah,” Mason said, shooting Liam a look before turning back to Kyle, “I’ll ask her.”

 

The conversation turned to Kyle then, and for once Liam wasn’t even angry. No, he was marvelling at his own stupidity. He just told his friends that he would be _getting married_ in less than a month. And Theo just sat there and _let him _.__ He began to spiral from then on. How was he supposed to explain this to his parents? What happened when August twentieth came around and everyone was expecting a wedding? If he thought it would be embarrassing to tell them now, he dreaded what it would be like to tell everyone then.

 

Theo must sense his inner turmoil, because suddenly he’s standing and holding his hand out for Liam to take. Liam glances up at him, confused. He jerks his head to the kitchen, a wordless _let’s get out of here._ Liam nods and takes his hand. He locks eyes with Hayden who had been watching their silent exchange with obvious interest.

 

“Sorry to leave so early, but we have places to be,” Theo said, saving Liam from having to say anything. Thousands of apologies and confessions sat on the tip of his tongue, and he was afraid that if he opened his mouth now, he wouldn’t be able to stop them from tumbling out.

 

Scott saw them to the door, clapping both of them on the shoulder, and giving Liam one last beat-hug－which did not stop Liam from feeling any less guilty－before Theo dragged him to the truck.

 

 

_****Present** ** _

**_**** _ **

“So what are we going to do now?” Theo asked, wiping his mouth with the napkin and turning to the stack of waffles.

 

“I have no idea,” Liam admitted. He groans again, “Why did you let me do that?”

 

Theo snorted, giving him an incredulous look. “How could _I?_  How was I supposed to know you were going to tell them we’re getting married in _three weeks _.__  You’re lucky I’m so good at lying, or we would’ve given this away at that moment.”

 

“I know, I’m sorry,” Liam said, resting his chin on his folded arms on the table. “Just, when he started talking about their wedding, and Kyle wanted to help with _the cake _.__ And Hayden looking at us like they were better than us. Ugh, I couldn’t take it.”

Theo sighed, abandoning his food and turning his gaze on Liam. “I get it, okay? I do. But now the entire pack thinks we’re actually getting married. What’s going to happen on August twentieth when everyone’s expecting a ceremony and we tell them it was all a lie?”

 

“We could just, __not__ tell them?” Liam asked, biting the inside of his cheek. Had he just asked Theo to _marry_ him? What is wrong with him tonight?

 

“Liam, _seriously?_  You want to lie to your friends and family, enter into a sham marriage, all for the sake of having the upper hand?” Theo asked, looking at him doubtfully. “Or is this because you want to make her jealous?”

 

Theo’s expression turned bitter at the statement, and he dropped his gaze back to the pancakes in front of him, the first time _he’d_ broken eye contact with Liam tonight.

 

A vicious sense of satisfaction ripped through Liam at Theo’s obvious jealousy. That meant there was something there. (If Liam were being honest with himself, he would admit that there had been something there for a _long time _).__ He couldn’t wait until this was all over and they could do this for real.

 

“No, it’s not to make her jealous,” Liam said, and Theo’s gaze flicked up to his, carefully void of any telling emotions and Liam resisted the urge to smile. “But we can’t go back now. We’ll figure something out.”

 

“We will,” Theo agreed, picking up his knife and fork, “but we’ll do it tomorrow. Now, eat. You’ll need all the brain power you can get.”

 

Theo cut the stack in half, careful to make sure none of it fell off the plate, and shoved the plate to the middle of the table.

 

“Oh, fuck off,” Liam said, grinning as he picked up one of the extra forks and dug on.

 

A loud _tsk-tsk_ sounded behind him, and they both turned their attention to the elderly couple who were now leaving. The woman was muttering _these youngsters and their vile language _,__ while the other woman ushered her away, rolling her eyes and said _shut the fuck up, Marge_ as they disappeared.

 

Liam turned back to Theo, who was pressing his fist to his mouth. His shoulders shook with the effort to repress his laughter. When Liam caught his gaze, neither of them could stand it any longer. They burst out laughing, startling the waiter who was clearing the dishes close to their table.

 

Liam took in the (no longer rare) sight of Theo laughing. He let his head fall back as he clutched at his sides as his laugh rumbled in Liam’s ears, an always welcomed sound. _Yeah,_ Liam’s thought as he stared at his friend, this beautiful boy in front of him, _we’ll figure it out tomorrow._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant for this to only be two chapters, but this was taking too long, so I thought I would break it up into two chapters. The next update will be up within the next few days. I'm sorry if this felt rushed. I just can't wait for this to be done. Enjoy.


End file.
